Olivia's Dream
by IAmCertainlyMMAD
Summary: Parody! Lame attempt at humor :


Author's note: This is a lame attempt of a type of parody I guess. No matter how much I try to get this song out of my head, nothing works. Haha. Well, enjoy! …Try to at least (:

Her alarm clock blared next to her ear that irritating tone. Usually, at this time, Olivia would pound her fist on the top of the clock, groan, and roll over only to fall back to sleep but today was different. No, today was definitely different. She felt like she could do anything today. She felt like she could be a famous musician/ entrepreneur today. Something was off. She felt like… what she thought P. Diddy felt like every morning when HE woke up. Oddly enough she was already in all her clothes so she got up and put her sunglasses on.

"… Sunglasses? Why did I just put sun glasses on?" Olivia had no answer to this; it simply felt like the right thing to do at the time. Heading to the bathroom, she made a detour to the kitchen and made her way to the liquor cabinet. Grabbing a bottle of Jack, she closed the liquor cabinet and headed back to the bathroom. Olivia didn't run the water or put toothpaste on her tooth brush, oh no, Olivia Benson poured the Jack straight on her tooth brush and brushed with that. She was never coming back.

"What the hell did I just brush my teeth with jack for, Jesus Olivia, get a hold of yourself!" With that, she grabbed her keys and jogged to her car.

Instead of going straight to the precinct she decided to go to the… nail salon? She was in the mood to get a pedicure on her toes. Then she went BACK HOME, and decided to rummage through her closet and try on every piece of clothing she owned. While she was trying on all her clothes, the boys from the precinct were blowing up her phone texting and leaving messages trying to find out why she didn't show up to work today. Once she found an outfit she liked she rented a convertible and drop-topped while she was playing her favorite CD. As she pulled up to a party, all she could think about was getting a little bit tipsy.

_**Don't stop, make it pop**__**  
**__**DJ, blow my speakers up**__**  
**__**Tonight, I'mma fight**__**  
**__**'Til we see the sunlight**__**  
**__**Tick tock, on the clock**__**  
**__**But the party don't stop, no!**_

She didn't have a care in the world, but Olivia Benson had plenty of beer. Nor did she have any money in her pocket, but she was already there. Don't ask me where _there _is, because _there _is just a place people go when they don't have a care in the world and plenty of beer and no money. So, Olivia was THERE. Men were all lining up trying to get a glimpse of Olivia's swagger, her gun, if you will. But Olivia Benson isn't stupid. She kicked those men to the curb because not one of them looked like Mick Jagger. NOT ONE!

Then, all of a sudden, random people started to come out of buildings with alcohol, drugs, flashing lights, and techno music! Everybody was getting crunk. Some of the guys there were trying to touch Olivia's junk, but don't worry, she'll smack him if he gets to drunk. Everyone was in the middle of the street partying it up, and they weren't stopping until someone kicked them out of the middle of the street OR if the police had to come and shut them down… shut them down. The Po-Po shut them down!

_**Don't stop, make it pop**__**  
**__**DJ, blow my speakers up**__**  
**__**Tonight, I'mma fight**__**  
**__**'Til we see the sunlight**__**  
**__**Tick tock on the clock**__**  
**__**But the party don't stop, no……..**_

"No! … No!" Olivia woke herself up, "what the hell!"

She got up from her bed and just stood there to see if she felt different. Groggy and cranky. Whew! Alright that's a good sign. She headed to the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror, talking to herself. "It was just a dream. Haha. Of course it was a dream, what dirty hoe brushes her teeth with jack? And why the hell would I want my men to look like Mick Jagger, he's ugly as sin. Jeeze. Haha, More like a nightmare then a dream."

And with that Olivia got ready for work.

FINISHED 3

JUST FO' JEW CHAD (:


End file.
